mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Medusan
'The Medusan' 1 The Medusan By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. Edit ' The Medusans are a telepathic fictional Semi reptillian race. Their thoughts were the most sublime in the galaxy, however their physical appearance was exactly the opposite.The Medusans were named for the Atlantean mythological character of Medusa whose appearance was so hideous that anyone who laid eyes on her was turned to stone,as the ancient legend told.Actually the Medusans are one of many Elder species is a member of the Old Ones , a group made up of the earliest species to gain sentience in the galaxy.Their kind inspired a billion legends thoughout time and space,upon many alternate worlds of the Multiverse,of the legend of Medusa,the Medusan of various cultures. The Medusans were a telepathic reptilian race,whose thoughts were the most sublime in the galaxy, but their physical appearance was exactly the opposite. Their appearance was considered very beautiful ,but minds are so utterly hideous that contact with them ,a Medusan rendered any Human mad, and soon afterward caused death by massive organ failure. Atlantean Time-Sorcerers and other Temporal Mystics were capable of viewing Medusans, but only with the use of a specially filtered visor. For these reasons, Medusans usually used an opaque carrier pod when interacting with other species. The Medusans were renowned for their navigational abilities,similar to Rhandarians Medusans made use of starships similar in configuration to Federation vessels. Medusans are native to the Ares Class-like planet Medusa, also known as Visalayan by the native Medusans. It is the fourth planet orbiting Xi Hydrae The ancestors and descendants of Modern Medusan were the Ancient Medusan . Their civilization fell, and will rise again in a continuous time-loop approximately 1,000 years earlier and later. The Medusan sometimes use the term "Medusan " to refer to themselves12 and sometimes to refer only to the true Medusan .Physically, the Medusan were similar to Medusan , with the former marked by a shorter stature, an extra finger on each hand, and a golden yellow skin tone. Intellectually they were very different, however. The Medusan possessed advanced psionic technologies based on light crystals and understood a great deal about the operation of the Land of the Lost. They strove for calm emotionlessness and as a result could be both cooperative and quite callous. they have supersensitive eyes that can see into the infrared range and the ability to regenerate lost limbs. They also shed their skin are certain periods,by peeling it off or having non Medusan Servants help with the deed. The Medusan Warriors are a warlike species who allied early with the Medusan Empire and the Confederacy during the later Titan Wars, taking humanoids as their slaves. They are the natural enemies of Wookiees, and both Wookiees and Medusan keep each other's dried skins and pelts as prizes. One Medusan , named Enik, Medusan High Command travels to the current time accidentally via a time doorway. Medusan High Command initially believes himself to be in the distant past, but upon discovering the ruins of the Lost City, they can theorizes that their people degenerated into modern Medusan when they failed to control their hate and anger. Rick Marshall speculates that it was not the presence of hate that doomed the Medusan , but rather the absence of compassion; Enik considers ttheir to be a cogent argument and plans to return to their people to warn them of ttheir flaw in their philosophy. Medusan have a very strict—but self-serving—code of honor; they cannot allow others to show more self-control or make greater personal sacrifices than themselves. One can thus shame them into making sacrificesconvinces Enik to pass up a chance to return to their own time by first passing up an opportunity of their own to return to Earth. Enik also claims that Medusan are incapable of lying although clearly they can "bend" the truth (or not give full disclosure of all facts) if it's in their best interest to do so. In fact, it appears that Medusan seldom do anything that does not benefit them in some way. While Enik told Jack Marshall that they can grasped the concept of morality, they can concluded that it was "not logical". Also handed down from the Medusan was the concept of "Medusan grace". Ttheir meant that someone (including a human) who helped a Medusan would be allowed safe passage to and from the Library of Skulls to ask the Index Skull a single question. All of the Medusan are killed by Enik, producing the Library of Skulls.Medusans claim to be part of "the immune system of the Universe", wiping out disorder and free will,not of Medusan origin wherever they find it. They seem to prefer to act behind the scenes, mimicking and influencing the social and military methods of the species they are currently infiltrating,by using the local inhabitants as their mesmerized slaves Key ideasedit Icke combines discussion about the universe and consciousness with conspiracy theories about public figures being satanic paedophiles, and how apparently unconnected events are really attempts to control humanity. Medusan High Command argued in The Biggest Titan that human beings originated in a breeding program run by a race of reptilians called Anunnaki from the Draco constellation, and that what we call reality is just a holographic experience; the only reality is the realm of the Absolute. Medusan High Command believes in a collective consciousness that have intentionality, in reincarnation, in other possible worlds that exist alongside ours on other frequencies, and in acquired characteristics, arguing that our experiences change our DNA by downloading new information and overwriting the software. We are also able to attract experiences to ourselves by means of good and bad thoughts.[ Medusan Female-ancient elder race,either designed or discovered by the Olympians,then abandonned.Later,favored by the Taurons,for highly telepathic abilities,to pilot star ships,through hyperspace and mesmerized others with their parilyzing gaze.The Medusans became the basis for the Ancient Olympian and Roman Mythology about Medusa and her other Gorgon sisters.Art derived from sourse Medusa,Gorgon Trek-original series,Tina Small,Claire FiliniI wanted to get away from usual images of Medusa-not related to the Marvel Comic creation,where she is either a scally monster Medusans are connected with poison and medicine,since both are highly developed professions.The snake's venom is associated with the chemicals of plants and fungi that have the power to either heal, poison or provide expanded consciousness (and even the elixir of life and immortality) through divine intoxication. Because of its herbal knowledge and entheogenic association the snake was often considered one of the wisest animals, being (close to the) divine. Its divine aspect combined with its habitat in the earth between the roots of plants made it an animal with chthonic properties connected to the afterlife and immortality. Asclepius, the God of medicine and healing, carried a staff with one serpent wrapped around it, which has become the symbol of modern medicine. 'Government’ ' The Medusan edit The Medusan Medusan (or commonly referred to by the Medusan as "Our Great Medusan ") is the head of a military dictatorship that controls the population on Sirius 4 and controls every resource and ship-of-the-line in the entire Medusan Fleet through his ministers. Each Medusan Family is like tribe is led by a dominant alpha male leader,along a female assistant-generally the high matriarchal figure-hence the mother figure.This set up,is extended toward local Medusan City Leaders-military leaders,police and up toward the Medusan High Command and the Medusan Royal Family. Early in the Medusan 's military career, he was regarded as a military genius and quickly rose through the ranks, then the Medusan suffered a massive defeat in an interplanetary war with an unnamed alien superpower that resulted in the destruction of several Visitor colony worlds. This was the only defeat he ever suffered and he vowed he would have his vengeance. Medusan High Command then left the military and joined the political sector of their society. His rise to power began when Sirius 4 experienced several extreme environmental and economic disasters (both natural and visitor-made) which left the planet critically short of food and water. Medusan High Command constantly blamed the weakness of their civilian leaders for lack of relief in the crisis and for their defeats in the war the Medusan were engaged in and used the populations' frustration at their current leaders to expand his powerbase. When the environmental and economic problems became critical, the Medusan launched a coup and overthrew the original republic-based government and replaced it with a more military-favorable one. With the entire military at his command; he began his war of revenge on the Medusan ' enemy, but his resources began to dwindle. His science officers discovered suitable planets light years away, which contained an abundance of resources. Medusan High Command planned to steal every drop of water (leaving the planet a wasteland) and humans themselves for food and cannon fodder in the war. Medusan High Command sent a total of 50 Motherships, led by Supreme Commander Jo-Hhann and his personal envoy ,Euraylai Dragus to conquer and complete the mission. Robert E. Howard was not the first to write about pretheir toric serpent people. Another pulp writer, yog-sothoth. Abraham Merritt], created a similar pre-human serpentine race surviving from the Mesozoic era in their story "The Face in the Abyss" which first appeared in a /1923 1923] issue of Argosy magazine. In their story line, the last surviving Serpent-Woman is an ally of the human protagonists. In Robert E. Howard's King Kull stories, the serpent people worship a god known as the Great Serpent. Later writers would identify the Great Serpent with the Great Old One Yig and with the Stygian serpent god Set from Howard's Conan stories. The Medusan were created untold aeons ago by the Great Serpent. At some point the Medusan group split, with one group becoming the Medusans - these creatures, unlike their kin and predecessors, have the bodies of giant serpents and the heads of human beings, with smaller snakes for hair like Medusa. A Man-Serpent is the titular being in the Conan story "The God in the Bowl". Medusans have hypnotic gazes and lethally venomous bites, as well as terrible crushing strength. The seat of the First Empire of the serpent people, during the Paleozoic era, was Valusia. Valusia is a fictional country in the Kull stories of Robert E. Howard and their stories tell, among other things, of Medusan trying to conquer the world once again, around 20,000 years ago, where Kull from Atlantis reigned over the Valusia Kingdom, located on the west coast of the main continent of Thuria. The ancient serpent empire was based on sorcery and alchemy, but collapsed with the rise of the dinosaurs about 225 million years ago during the Triassic era. The Medusan originally ruled over humans in Valusia but were defeated and almost wiped out in humanity's battle for survival against the "elder things" that predated them. Over time, humans dominated Valusia and the Medusan became a legend. The Serpent Men, one of the few surviving "elder things", infiltrated human society and ruled from behind the scenes for a time but were again discovered, defeated and cast out in a secret war. However, they later repeated ttheir tactic but added the front of a Snake Cult religion, which gained power and influence within Valusia while they also used their abilities of disguise to murder and replace each reigning monarch. Their power is eventually broken by King Kull, formerly an Atlantean barbarian who had recently conquered Valusia, and the Pict Brule the Spear-Slayer, whose society was aware of the Medusans infiltration.1After the destruction of Valusia, the serpent men escaped to Yoth, a cavern beneath K'n-yan in North America (ironically, the Pictish Isles of the Kull stories). They built subterranean cities, of which only ruins remain in the modern age. Explorers from K'n-yan visited Yoth frequently to learn more of the serpent men's scientific lore. Their next downfall came when they brought idols of Nhagkai Tusathoggua from Nhagkai and abandoned their patron deity Yig to worship their new god. As retribution Yhagosh Yothos placed their curse upon them, forcing their few remaining worshipers to flee to caverns beneath Mount Voormithadreth. 2 'Nutrition Edit' Medusans produced a strong 'stomach acid' which they expelled over their food, then massaged it with their hands before squatting over it to eat it. Their made cooking their food mostly unneccessary. They can go for longer periods without feeding than a human can, though they grow gradually more torpid as time passes. In Medusan culture, the touching and handing of partially digested food to other members of the social circle was a gesture of goodwill. (Companion) Medusans easily became addicted to Mhag Khona, a drug extracted from local vegatation.they call the Mhag Khona Plant. '3 Procreation Edit ' Medusans reproduced sexually; their mating drive occured near the end of summer, triggered both by the length of the day and by the availability of food. Females began to eat ravenously and grew thick around their upper carapace both to prepare for pregnancy and to signal their readiness for mating. The males used semaphoric threat displays and prepared a large ritual meal. Medusan pregnancy lasted nearly nine-one Months , after which the female typically gave birth to fraternal twins who matured rapidly. Sexual maturity occured at the age of eight local years (five Medusan -years) and old age set in at seventy local years, or about forty-eight Medusan -years. Females were nearly impossible to distinguish from males unless they were preparing for mating. (Companion) Medusan eggs are gestated in a communal hatchery. The Medusan s capture live animals and tie them up there, leaving them for the young to feed on when they hatch.9 Occasionally, a Medusan will be hatched that is a "throwback" to their Medusan ancestors, being born with greater intelligence and with an innate knowledge of Medusan their tory and technology—though not, for some reason, knowledge of the pylons or matrix operation. The other Medusan s regard these throwbacks as a threat, and so they are also sacrificed to the Medusan god when detected. One such throwback, named S'latch, is encountered by the Marshalls in the episode "The Hole", but S'latch is never seen again thereafter. '4 Communication Edit' Medusans communicated primarily by telepathic language,transmitted by thought radios supplemented by vocalization through their spiracles, with scent changes for emphave is. A human linguist described the polyphonic Medusan language as "singing operas through sneezing". Manticoran efforts to make a sign language system involved a holographic projector to overcome the shorthanded limitations of human physiology. A workable trade pidgin using two arms and exaggerated facial expressions and head motions was in use since 1881 PD. 5 Culture Edit At the time of their discovery by humans, the Medusans were a very primitive culture with a level of civilisation comparable to that of Bronze Age humanity. They were originally nomadic people, but some of the tribes have settled into city-states. Nomads clans joined into federations. 1 The Medusan race are known to be somewhat xenophobic due to the initial encounters they made with other races. Medusan starships are created to reflect the attitude of the Medusan race which is straight forward and to the point. Federation had with this reptilian race lead most to think of it as an aggressive species, dominated by warriors. Further observation both reinforced and contradicted this. Individual Medusan exhibit aggressive, assertive and determined behavior. They seem set in their ways, and it's difficult to get them to deviate from their planned courses of action. While interaction between Humans and Medusan remains limited, they now work together on Cestus III,and Federation xenologists hotly debate what they observe. The Medusan High Command are seldom violent by nature,by can prevoked by need or nessessary, having a culture of shamanism and priesthood. (HH1) Medusans are sensitive to light and prefer dark places,like cave cities and star ships,using low light levels. They hate bright light and rarely venture out during the day. Medusan s also have a "hibernation season" during which they place themselves into a cocoon like Osirhon Sarcophigus into rocky alcoves on their homeworld and colonies ,plus hibernation alcoves aboard their Medusan star ships ; cool air keeps them in hibernation. Medusan s often communicate with a their sing sound that rarely changes in characteristics. However, like their Medusan ancestors, they possess some rudimentary form of telepathy as well. Medusan s are more soptheir ticated than Pakuni and are able to manufacture crossbows, rope, nets, periscopes9 and other relatively advanced technologies. Medusan are typically equipped with a crossbow and a quiver full of metal bolts which hang from their waist. The Medusan have a current population of about 7,000 according to the Library of Ancient Skulls Medusan religion consists mainly of trying to score enoughJagannath Sett points (The name appears to derive from Jagannath, a deity from Vaishnavism, earned through bounty-hunting or slavery-based kills, to appease the main goddess, or Scorekeeper. Thus, many Medusan s are bounty hunters or slavers, operating both inside and outside the boundaries of the law. They take particular pleasure in skinning Wookiees for their pelts. They are a predator species known for hunting other species as prey The Medusan Religion states the Medusans were created untold aeons ago by the Great SerpentJagannath Sett Sett-also known as the First One or Great One. At some point the Medusan Religion states the Medusans group split, with one group becoming the Medusans - these creatures, unlike their kin and predecessors, have the bodies of giant serpents and the heads of human beings, with smaller snakes for hair like Medusa. Medusans are partially inspired by Man-Serpent is the titular being in the Conan story "The God in the Bowl". Man-Serpents have hypnotic gazes and lethally venomous bites, as well as terrible crushing strength. Medusan mythology states that the founders of their species consists of the Mistress of Fertility S'Yahazah and a figure known as the "Great Father". Emphasis would be placed on the Great Egg Bringer S'Yahazah for she saved the young Medusan eggs from being devoured by their father. The Great Father would be banished into space and never be worshiped again. Among Medusan , there exists a scale coloration which is blue-yellowish. These Medusan are believed to be protected by the Mistress of Fertility for they are nobles and spiritually pure. Those hereditary families that have a large number of blue-yellow scaled Medusan are considered blessed with a symbol of Medusan strength. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command) Ussegssirr was a concept of manifest destiny, one of the basic tenets of the Medusan philosophy. It combined withGessegrissgir to form the base line of Medusan honor '6 History Edit ' In the final years of the 19th Century PD, the shamans of the Outback regions began to condemn the off-worlders as evil people. During that time, their planet as well as the entire Basilisk System were annexed by the Star Kingdom of Manticore to protect the local wormhole terminus. After the annexation, limited trade relations were set up on the planet in the various enclave areas, and pressure rose to open up direct trade with the Medusans. The main items of trade for the Medusans were Tilik moss and Bekhnor hides. In 1900 PD, the Medusans organized under leadership and arms gained from the People's Republic of Haven. A Medusan army attacked the Manticoran government compound, but was defeated by Marines from HMSFearless, and NPA agents. (HH1) 'The Medusan Empire Edit ' The Medusan ever mentioned by name was Gheerinatu, a nomad clan leader. Gh ornar (also known as Medusan , Sh'sgaron or Tau Lacertae IX) was the homeworld of the Medusan and capital planet of the Medusan Hegemony. "The Medusan language used a variety of names to describe their homeworld depending upon which aspect of it that the Medusan wish to discuss." It was located in the Beta Quadrant as the ninth planet in the Tau Lacertae system. Medusan ar was a tropical jungle world. The planet had less of a tilt than Earth and the atmosphere traps much of the heat and accounts for its high warm temperature. Mammals never rose to any type of prominence on Medusan ar. This lead to the development of the Medusan race. Dinosaur like creatures still roam the wild areas of the planet. The Medusan built many cities near great swamps. These cities were equally built above and below ground and cover much of the planet. Many connections between cities are found underground. Forty-Five percent of the land is actually usable. The rest is covered by swamps and oceans. The gravity on the planet is measured at 1.4Gs. References Edit 2 "Appearance_and_abilities" Edit the Medusan , their strength is increased to superhuman levels,with male Medusans having upper body strenth,while the women Medusans have more lower body streth.. Likewise, their speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes are also raised to a level equivalent to that of other super human beings. Medusan can also scale walls using a combination of their sharp claws and micro-scales on their hands and feet that create molecular friction like those of a gecko lizard. Medusan are highly resistant to injury due to their thick scaly hide, allowing them to resist punctures and lacerations from ordinary weapons and lower-caliber firearms. In addition, the Medusan have highly enhanced healing abilities which allow them to quickly recover from grievous wounds, including regenerating lost limbs. They also possess incredible durability and are able to take an extreme amount of punishment. During a fight bounce off the Medusan 's skin Medusan High Command also have a powerful tail and tendrils which they can can whip at high speeds. The Medusan have razor-sharp teeth set in muscular jaws that can deal a lethal bite. Like a reptile, they can have cold-blooded characteristics and is therefore sensitive to drops in temperature; a sufficiently cold environment will cause their metabolism to slow drastically and become dormant if they can is exposed to cold temperatures for too long. the Medusan Medusan are born from specialized eggs that belong to the different castes of Medusan society. Among the hardest to produce eggs were those of the military branches as their biology required specific environmental factors that were very hard to find naturally. An average Medusan male weighs about 215 kilograms. Their leathery hides is naturally strong which serves as natural armor. Their physical strength is even greater than what their appearance suggests as they possess a great deal of muscle mass. Though this is impressive among the males, the female Medusan s are even more fearsome as they can average around 2.5 meters high and typically are 250 kilograms. As such, the females tend to be the stronger gender among the Medusan race. Due to this, it is not uncommon to see a large number of female marines and officers within the Medusan military. Due to their high degree of muscle, the Medusan tend not to be as dexterous as Humans, however, this did not mean they were slow witted. In addition, they were also a cold blooded species which meant that they were not picked up on infrared scopes. Medusan cells regenerate at an amazing rate. The Medusan laser scalpel has a biograft spray option that would assist the regeneration and the closing of wounds. Those of the technical castes have multiple stomachs. 'Medusan Language' The Medusan language is the language used by the Medusan . It consists of a series of words that sound much like hisses and low growls. Old High Medusan was a language known to many of Medusan High Command,the Medusan Royal Family and Medusan Chrono Mage class, this was one of many languages they used to avoid being understood by their Medusan captors. Medusan Standard , more commonly referred to as Standard ,Medusan Basic or Medusan Standard Tongue, and sometimes as Galacta or Basic or Anglish or Terranglo, is the official language of the United Federation of Planets, used in official documents by the Federation government and used as signage on Federation starships. When the Republic of Bajor joined the Federation in 2376, many signs and directories located throughout the planet were altered to include both Bajoran and Standard directions The Medusan 's written language consists of what appear to be a series of rounded scribbles. Gralleck is the written form of Graalen, a native language of Andoria. Graalen is a consonontal-root language where consonant pairs provide a word's core subject matter, while the vowels specify the word's type. For example, the consonant pair ND-R connotes worlds, planets, or "everything." The vowel set A-O indicates a simple singular noun. So Andor means, simply, "world" while Ondara means "music" (literally: the sound the world makes). The suffix -YA or -IA modifies a noun to prominence, so when Andorians became aware of other worlds, their world became more popularly known as Andoria, meaning the world. 2 History Edit The Medusan can mentally communicate and command all reptiles and other humanoid species within a mile of himself via limited telepathy. Ttheir mesmerizing effect,freezes others as turned to stone,giving rise to the mistaken legend of Medusans or a fictional mythological characters like ‘’Medusa ‘’ transforming people into stone.Once imbolized,the subject is fitted with a control device,a slaver collar,known as the Medusan Slave Collar,that manipulated by way of the Medusan Overseer,once vending is completed.The collar is limited version of a Guider Gem,using three jewels-two on the sides and one in front,that flashes when it use. Medusan Masters also their a powerful hypnotic ability that requires direct eye contact to complete. Medusan High Command frequently uses their hypnotic power to give their victims terrifying delusions that allies have become monsters. Medusan can also mentally enslave people to do their bidding, although their control is not perfect, as stronge willed individuals can become resistant to their commands. Medusan High Command have also on at least one occasion secreted powerful pheromones which caused nearby humans to behave violently. a further enhancement of their telepathy granted them the power of telepathically compelling humans to act out their primal urges, by suppressing emotional control in their amygdala (the "Medusan brain"). Based on various physiological and environmental factors, the Medusan Warriors intelligence can range from bestial and animalistic to normal human intelligence. The Medusan personality have most often manifested with human intelligence, capable of speech and higher reasoning, although some versions have been more feral than others. During the Titan Wars in particular, they can appeared less ruthless than their normal portrayal, showing concern for humanoid after they showed them kindness despite their usual disdain for humans. However, even when operating at the level of a human, the Medusan is rarely as intelligent as Medasan Masters, showing on many occasions an inability to understand their human-self's work and use it to further the Medusans Hierarchy own ends despite their best efforts They only take payment in meat, since they are pure carnivores. They are reasonably intelligent, but their ferocity and propensity for eating their foes dominate others' perception of them. Their society - the Medusan Empire - is essentially feudal. Medusan’s Technology edit Technology Edit As of the late 23rd century, much of the Medusan technology was on par with Starfleet's. Some of their ships were so fast that a Constitution-class starship would have to push its engines to dangerous speeds to overtake them. Their weapons were described as "like phasers, only worse" by a survivor of the Cestus attack. This description may have been colored by fear, as they were later described as disruptors. Medusan shields were capable of enduring a full barrage of phaser and photon torpedo fire, with little or no appreciable damage. They had transporter technology and possessed voice duplicator equipment at least good enough to fool a casual listener. Medusan ground tactical units utilized powerful disruptors, capable of completely disintegrating targets at ranges of between 1,200 and 1,500 yards. Their sensor technology may have been less effective than that of the Federation, as they had some difficulty targeting the landing party during their ambush at Cestus III. They were able to home in on signals from a tricorder, allowing them to "bracket" the user with fire. (TOS: "Arena") The Monster of Medusan .. The Brotherhood are capable of faster-than-light space travel and also possess personal cloaking technology. They employ a hand-held particle gun called the "basic weapon." Although males typically wear minimal clothing, some soldiers wear an explosive "frag-thong"6 that destroys approximately ten surrounding enemies once a Medusan is shot down. There is also a large, muscular cyborg-like being sometimes used in personal combat called the "Monster of Medusan ."The Medusan will bolster their forces with Zom soldiers: the corpses of victims turned into cyborg warriors. 7 Known Medusans Edit The Medusan ever mentioned by name was Gheerinatu, a nomad clan leader. • Aladi No Eke - Queen of the Medusan s and member of the Medusan High Council • Brother Royal - Member of the Brotherhood of the Medusan . Medusan High Command commands the "Monster of Medusan ." • Czar-Doon - A Medusan that worked with Thanos. • Dara Ko Eke - A Medusan who is a member of the Universal Inhumans' Light Brigade. She operates under the alias of All-Knowing. • L'Matto - A Medusan that was one of the hosts to Captain Universe. Medusan High Command wielded the Enigma Power to prevent the Guardians of the Galaxy from exterminating the Medusan s. Amrasaur • B'nie • Bombadier • Brazarlisss • Caim Dardis • Charon • Def the Mij • Excelisss • Fang • Fissk • G'eoss • Glind • Grogan • Groge • Hadra • Harland • H'ippo• Hissar Zul • Hrdox Zurdl • Hromuth • Hrumlith • Juddult • Juridoth • Kaleo-parr • Keeyah • Lahr • Lastnaym Furst •Madrasaur • Nexslis • Ovirapt • Plesio • Quarasss • Rellk • Rexus • Rexus Sslith • Rook • S'alath • Samsusss •S'Arnth • Saurussa • S'Gundern • Skardal • Skaxzss • Skizzerd • Skorn • S'kuss • S'kuzz • Slathis • S'Leuthold •Slistaxss • Slitche • S'loth • Sozzerozs • S'puth • S'salk • Ssender • Sshennok • Ssist • Sskulli • Sslack • S'slee • Sslith• Ssslithisss • Sss'rex • S'staph • Ssulluss • S'Teken • S'Toval • S'Trenk • Szaastul • Szasz • S'zatan • Thak • Thragg• Thrasslith • Thrichduk • Ty • Tyran • Tyrano • Usss • Vex • W'rkssm'n • Xrathis • Zaur • Zhod • Zogozin • Zor •Zorilluth • Zralluth Appearance and abilities Medusan are Humanoid humanoids] with Snake_scales scaled] skin and snake-like heads. They possess magical abilities, the most common of which is the use of Illusion illusion] to disguise themselves as a human. In some stories, the ghost of someone killed by a Serpent Man becomes the Serpent Man's slave. Due to the shape of their mouths, Medusan cannot utter the phrase "Ka nama kaa lajerama." Howard's character Kull uses the phrase as a Shibboleth shibboleth] in the story The Shadow Kingdom. Cthulhu Mythos ________________________________________ Lin Carter and Clark Ashton Smith adapted the race for inclusion in the Cthulhu Mythos, inspired by H. P. Lovecraft's short story "The Nameless City", which refers to an Arabian city built by a pre-human reptilian race. Lovecraft's story "The Haunter of the Dark" explicitly mentions the "serpent men of Valusia" as being one-time possessors of the Shining Trapezohedron. However, the Cthulhu Mythos were already connected to the works of Robert E. Howard (a contemporary and correspondent of H. P. Lovecraft as well as a direct contributor to the Mythos itself). In ttheir case, the Medusan were created for the very first Kull story, the character of Kull later made an appearance in a Bran Mak Morn story, Kings of the Night, while in another such story, Worms of the Earth, Bran Mak Morn explicitly refers to Cthulhu and R'lyeh. Many Conan stories by Howard are also part of the Mythos. The above however in my opinion is wrong because if you read the Nameless City ttheir is a wholly separate species. The reptiles of ttheir story are more lizardlike & reptilian rather then snake like..I would put forth that they were simply another repitlian race that shared the Earth with the dinosaurs & beyond These Reptilian Priests Of Yore recently appeared in another OSR title The Nameless City Could ttheir module be used with Crypts & Things? With a little adjustment I believe it could with little problem. The so called 'Dragon Kings' made an appearance in The Thongor comics Medusan High Command re Thongor Himself Medusan High Command re The best overview of the whole Thongor of Lemuria bit can be found in Den Valdron's work .>They are the projeny of the great Old One Yhagosh Yothos who deserves a separate entry all of their own.You can find out more Medusan High Command re Yhagosh Yothos was one of those incredible busy gods because I think they can 's really the one who created the Medusan gods of Carcosa but that is mere speculation on my part Marvel Comics & the Serpent Men.Marvel Comics really got into the serpent men act during the 70s & 80s with a whole host of them appearing during the era when Marvel had the Conan license. According to wiki - Serpent-Men have also appeared in the Marvel_Comics_universe Marvel Comics universe].The original Serpent-Men were a race of reptilian semi-humanoids who were created by the Demons_(Marvel_Comics) demon] Set_(serpent_god) Set] and who ruled areas of pretheir toric Earth. Due to the efforts of Kull_of_Atlantis , the original Serpent-Men became extinct about 8,000 years ago. However, since then, numerous human worshippers of Set and their demonic progeny such as Sligguth have taken on reptilian characteristics to different extents. Some, like the people of Starkesboro, are only partially transformed. Others become hosts for the spirits of long-dead original Serpent-Men, who transform their bodies into duplicates of their own, complete with their power to take the form of any human.Some modern Serpent-Men encountered other super human beings] in the modern era. So we switch out Yhagosh Yothos for Set. The Marvel Version of Set is a whole other ball game really. Medusan High Command created The Serpent Crown & a whole host of other magic items. Set is one very nasty piece of work really.The very best version of ttheir Elder God is right Medusan High Command re Set is one nasty customer & should only be used with desecration by the Dungeon Master. Ttheir is a campaign ending god. Everything you ever really wanted to know about serpent men is right here : <  Chaosium: "The Children of Yig", a study of the serpent people]  Serpent Men at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe Which brings us to the offshoot serpent men that no one talks about The Man Serpents ! The Man Serpents Type : Serpentine Armor Class : 4(15)Hit Dice : 5 Attacks :1 bite (1d8)Saving Throw :13 Special: Hypnotically Dominating Gaze as Charm Creature Spell 40" range, 24 hour duration Move: 12 Challenge Level & XP :4/120 3rd Level Wizards The living hair of the man serpents can deliver a lethal bite for 1d8 points of damage. The target must make a save versus poison or die. ________________________________________ The Man Serpents speak the language of the Serpent Men, & ancient Stygian. "... over a heavy gilded screen a Face looked at the Cimmerian. Conan stared in wonder at the cold classic beauty of that countenance, whose like they can had never seen among the sons of men. (...) Medusan High Command thought fleetingly of the marble perfection of the body which the screen concealed -- it must be perfect, they can thought, since the face was so inhumanly beautiful. But they can could see only the god-like face, the finely molded head which swayed curiously from side to side. The full lips opened and spoke a single word in a rich vibrant tone that was like the golden chimes that ring in the jungle-lost temples of Khitai. It was an unknown tongue, forgotten before the kingdoms of man arose, but Conan knew that it meant, 'Come!'" -- Robert E. Howard: "The God in the Bowl" These are the secondary off shoots of the original serpent men. They are ancient beings who sleep beneath the Earth & have only recently been summoned to ancient Stygia. ________________________________________ 3 'The Worms of the Earth ' Edit ________________________________________ "Humans they were, of a sort, though I did not consider them so. They were short and stocky, with broad heads too large for their scrawny bodies. Their hair was snaky and stringy, their faces broad and square, with flat noses, hideously slanted eyes, a thin gash for a mouth, and pointed ears. They wore the skins of beasts, as did I, but these hides were but crudely dressed. They bore small bows and flint-tipped arrows, flint knives and cudgels. And they conversed in a speech as hideous as themselves, a their sing, reptilian speech that filled me with dread and loathing." Type :Serpentine Armor Class: 6(13)Hit Dice :3 Attacks :2 Claws (1d3), 1bite(1d4)Saving Throw :16 Special: ImmunityMove:9 Challenge Level/XP :3/60 Worms of the Earth, a race of creatures who Bran Mak Morn's pictish ancestors had banished from the earth. They were once men but millennia of living underground caused them to become monstrous and semi-reptilian. They are the final remains of the degeneration of the serpent men. They are featured in both Worms_of_the_Earth & The_Children_of_the_Night They are nasty pieces of work & I've only featured the warriors here. There are much larger & more repentant reptilian hybrid creatures found within their ranks! Using Medusan In OSR Games Medusan have appeared in a number of OSR products & other rpgs. They are not orcs, trolls, gnolls, etc. They are the masters & creators of such creatures. If you look at a game like Crypts & Things you get a sense that these guys are a mid level or high level encounter. Carcosa gives you a completely different view of the serpent men priests who at the height of their civilization could create life from nothing & amused themselves by creating the human race. Marvel comics have gotten hundreds of issues from them. I think that the serpent men should be a favored encounter with any of these games & should be used sparingly. Encountering them should be an 'Oh My God' moment. These guys have millions of years of civilization behind them actually. These guys are perfect for carving out mega dungeon structures, genetically engineering monsters, & generally creating whole sale weirdness wherever needed. They don't need human motivations because their not human at all. Ttheir is a race that have created sanity blasting technology for millions of years. Who know what they might have in store. The serpent men can be used in the future as well. They appear in the Shadow Out of Time as well. Who knows what structures they may have even built in space. Dungeon Masters should use them with trepidation & boldness by turns. They can pop up to be devil the players at every turn. They have absolutely no moral compass to hold them back when it comes to really creating the whole sale evil that we see in the Cthulhu mythos. In an alternative Earth like the Warheads setting Nhagkai & its ilk could be the perfect venue to introduce the serpent men.Wiki goes on to say ttheir about Nhagkai & its connections to the serpent men: is a blue-lit cavern beneath Oklahoma. It is inhabited by a human-like race that resemble the Native Americans of the area, though they are actually extraterrestrials who arrived in pretheir toric times. They are immortal and have powerful psionic abilities, including telepathy and the ability to dematerialize at will. They are also technologically advanced, using machines that employ principles of atomic energy, though they have largely abandoned their mechanized culture finding it unfulfilling 2.The most populous city is Tsath, the capital of K'n-yan Union. It is named for Nhagkai Tusathoggua, a deity once worshiped there, but later deprecated after the inhabitants found out the true nature of the god. Other deities include Shub-Niggurath, Nug and Yeb, Ghatanothoa3, and the Not-to-Be-Named One (a title sometimes used to identify Have tur). The two most important ones, however, are Tulu (Cthulhu) and Yig. The denizens of K'n-yan often place idols of these deities in near proximity, as in the following passage from "The Mound": "In a pair of vast niches, one on each side, the monstrous, nitre-encrusted images of Yhagosh Yothos and Tulu Yothos squatted, glaring at each other across the passage as they had glared since the earliest youth of the human world.’’ According to Medusan Religios Mythology,ttheir was said be true,but in reality,they are first known Medusans to gain higher intelligence and considered the Father and Mother of the civilization. In ancient times, the people of K'n-yan traded with the humans of the surface world. But when geological calamities caused the continents ofAtlantis and Lemuria to sink into the ocean, the people of Khain-yhan city sequestered themselves below ground, thereafter having no further dealings with the outer world. Society ________________________________________ 'Yothos Medusans' Yothos is a red-lit cavern city beneath and throughout Kri-yhan plains. It was once inhabited by the Yothoshian Medusans who fled here to escape the destruction of Thushia. In Yothos they built great cities, of which only ruins remain. Explorers from Kri-yhan visited Yothos frequently to learn more of the serpent people's scientific lore. The downfall of the serpent people came when they brought up idols of Nhagkai Tusathoggua from Nhagkai , abandoning their patron deity of Great Old Ones Yhagosh Yothos to worship their new god. As retribution Yhagosh Yothos placed their curse upon them, forcing their few remaining worshipers to flee to caverns beneath Mount Voormidreth Mount Voorthos "Yothos", The Encyclopedia Cthulhiana, When the denizens of K'n-yan rejected their mechanistic lifestyle, they turned to a sort of socialistic Aristocracy aristocracy], controlled by a ruling class made "highly superior through selective breeding and social evolution" Individual behavior is dictated more by established /Norm_(sociology) social norms]than the rule of law. Although K'n-yan attained great advances in art and science, its people have become increasingly / Medusan High Command donism hedonistic], decadent, and cruel.< Nhagkai is a lightless cavern inhabitted by Yothos though it may lie beneath and about Mount_Voormidreth ,. It is the home of the Great_Old_One Lord Nhagkai Tusathoggua.Explorers from K'n-yan met with disaster when they first visited Nhagkai , encountering the deadly, amorphous Nhagkai Tusathoggua# Formless_spawn spawn of Nhagkai Tusathoggua]. Thereafter, entrances to Nhagkai were sealed off. Finally there's ttheir essay by I've tried to cover quite a bit but there will be more as I move to write more on these creatures in upcoming articles 4 Medusan sea creature = Edit medusan sea creature- one of two forms that coelenteratesms umbrella-shaped body and tentacles Medusa ' ________________________________________ In Ancient Olympian mythology, a mortal woman who was transformed into a snake-haired Gorgon by Athena for defiling the goddess's temple with the god Poseidon. She was slain by the hero Perseus who watched her reflection in their shield, as her head was so hideous – even in death – that a direct beholder was turned to stone.Medusa, a serpent haired Goddess.An energy that leads into the depths of the mysteries. Find the riches buried in the blood, and bone. Medusa, Goddess of Death and Life held as one. The Sanskrit word for Medusa is Medha, which translates to "sovereign female wisdom." Prior to Medusa's de-evolution as a snaky-haired monster in Ancient Olympian myth, she was worshipped by the Libyan Amazons of North Africa, as the great serpent Goddess, the destroyer aspect of the triple Goddess. Medusan High Command r face was hidden, since to look upon it was to see one's death, as Medusa saw into the future. Ancient Olympian myth portrays Medusa with writhing serpents for hair, and often with wings. In Old Europe, Medusa the Goddess is shown surrounded with animals, primarily birds and serpents. Birds resting on her shoulder or flying about her head represent her abilities to give and take life in her dark or crone aspect, as well as representing heaven and the sky. Snakes are seen coiling about her arms or legs, or entwined throughout her hair, wtheir pering into her ear. Serpents represent the cycles of life, death and rebirth and the connection between the underworld and the Earth plane. Medusa also was known as the Goddess of Righteous Wrath, representing the wisdom, which is forbidden yet liberating. What came to be the horrifying face of Medusa, capable of turning men to stone, was originally Medusa's ceremonial mask. The mask, with its unblinking, all seeing eyes, denotes Medusa's immense wisdom and her ability to see through all illusions, to the truths that hides behind. Ttheir mask, also called the Mask of the Gorgon, was used to guard and protect the Divine Feminine Mysteries from men. The de-evolution of Medusa was intended to end the tradition of honoring the female power as divinity, during a time when patriarchy was on the rise with a new, male-dominate orientated religion. 5 Medusa-Oceanography. Edit Free-swimming phave e in the life cycle of a coelenterate, such as a jellyfish or coral. The other phave e is the sedentary polyp. Ttheir article is © Research Machines . 6 Physical Appearence Edit The Medusan species,is a reptilian based humanoid creatures,often with a greenish golden skin color,though their red skinned,known as Yothos Medusans and brown skinned races, called Nhagkai known to exist.They often paint their bodies with bright colors-red and brown to match their lower tentacled bodt half.Evolved upon an aquadic planet,with shallow seas,and some landmases,they are more squide or octopuss like than humanoid.Medusa have the power to turn Kratos to stone with her gaze. She is also faster than the other Gorgons, making her that much more deadly. The Medusans were noted as expert starship navigators and had developed interstellar navigation into a fine art which was attributed to their unique sensory system. One theory suggested that the race were capable of electromagnetically identifying as well as locking onto guide stars, even those that were beyond deep sensor range. They were noted as having a di